Absolute Corruption
by sexysiren1981
Summary: *Complete* AU AH Edward Cullen was the most beautiful sinner I had ever seen, and I wanted him to take what he wanted from me. Mobward.


~**_Edward Cullen was the most beautiful sinner I had ever seen, and I wanted him to take what he wanted from me._**~

**Disclaimer**; Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This storyline, however, belongs to me.

**Warnings**; Explicit sex and strong language. Mention of violence. NU18.

**A/N**; This story is dedicated to the friends I've made on online, in particular; Fran, Kara, Sue and Sherry. You girls have made me feel very welcome and for this and all the help you've given me, I wanted to say thank you. Just for the record, I do not plan to continue this story. It is complete in itself. I think it's perfect as it is. I had to get this plot bunny out of my head, so here it is. I couldn't write on my other stories until this was done - it was blocking all other story lines! :) As with all my work, this is Beta'd by Fran. Any remaining errors are all mine. The beautiful banner for this story is made by Kara - thank you hunni!

E~D~W~A~R~D

"I can't stand you. Your presence here fills me with disgust. I fucking hate you, you sick bastard!"

Bella's eyes shot vicious, dark blue flames at me as she hurtled a priceless Ming vase towards my head. Her rampant temper was fast becoming a huge turn on for me. I dodged it easily and heard it shatter a moment later against the bookcase behind me. I didn't bat an eyelash at its loss. I could easily replace it with art I actually liked. Nothing in this recently acquired office appealed to me, except her.

Her incredibly long, auburn hair curled around her face and shoulders in wanton tangles; tendrils tickling her flawless alabaster skin, which at the moment boasted two angry spots of color over each perfect cheekbone.

I smiled at her from my position behind the massive corporate desk where I sat observing her with an intense gaze. I had intimidated far older and stronger people than this slip of a girl with this stare, and yet my attention only seemed to anger her more.

Nothing had moved me more in my very memorable past than this angry siren spitting venom at me from across the dark wood that separated us. Her figure was perfection and her face decadently lovely. She reminded me of a painting I had seen in Italy once, of an avenging Angel.

And that is exactly what Isabella Swan was.

An angel.

And an angry one.

However, she had good reason to be.

I was the devil incarnate.

I had taken everything she valued and loved.

She stood there undecided, as she had run out of available missiles to launch my way. The Ming vase and a few other ornaments, including a small painting, which looked to be a priceless Monet, now littered the thick carpet. Her father's office, which was now mine, held little to use as ammunition, but Isabella had found plenty to throw. The space was tasteful, upmarket and expensive. And it was now mine, just as the seventy-floor building and everything else Charles Swan had ever owned was now mine in its entirety.

Except for her.

And if I were being honest, which I wasn't often, I would admit that I wanted his daughter more than I did the rest of the belongings of the late Mr. Swan.

May his swindling, money laundering, lying ass rot in hell for all eternity.

I didn't fuck around with anything and business was my life. When you were the youngest and most lethal organized crime boss in the United States, you could not afford to leave any detail to chance.

To the newspapers and magazines I was Edward Cullen; the business wizkid who had graduated with honors from Harvard. I was the richest and most powerful businessman the United States had ever seen. Even the fucking president had asked me to get him into office and I had obliged. He had promised to assist me in getting guns in and out of the U.S. In addition, I now had immunity from being arrested or charged with any crime. I could quite literally shoot someone on the front doorstep of the Chicago Police Department and walk away with a police escort.

I was the most ruthless and heartless fucker you could ever hope not to meet. But what I held dear was priceless to me, and anything or anyone who threatened that was taken care of swiftly and efficiently. If you use your imagination, you will get a good idea of what I meant. I was known for my creativity when dealing with people who crossed me.

There were just over three thousand employees worldwide under my command and six family members who all worked under me, three who were my brothers. I was only thirty-years old and my net worth, unofficially, was over fifteen billion dollars.

But I had never wanted anything more than to have the alluring Ms. Swan at my mercy.

Somehow, money and power paled in insignificance when I gazed at her beautiful face.

Women came a dime a dozen when you were me. Rich and handsome went a long way in getting laid - a lot. But none of that seemed to matter as soon as I saw Isabella just three days ago. Her eyes had been red and her face blotchy from tears and yet none of that could distract from her superlative beauty.

I wanted her and I planned to have her.

Her anger towards me for taking her father's empire and causing his death was a bump in the road to me. I found her anger rather captivating and I wanted to show her, by force, if necessary, that lust and hatred made excellent bed partners.

My cock twitched beneath my Armani suit trousers at the thought, as I watched Isabella drew in a shaky breath.

Nothing about this young woman was slutty or vulgar.

She was elegant, refined and absolutely lovely.

And as sexy as all hell.

I allowed my hungry eyes to slide down from her angry face towards her hinted-at curves. The blouse she wore was tasteful and sensual all at once. It was high necked with a lace bodice, which almost, but not quite, showed off the bra she wore beneath. The rest of the top was a silky material that clung to her tiny waist before skimming her slim hips becomingly. Her skirt was what was called pencil cut and showcased her ridiculously long legs to perfection. Her feet were encased in midnight blue, Jimmy Choo pumps that were positively fucking sinful on her. They almost matched her eyes, I noticed.

I imagined her spread out across this desk in front of me, entirely naked except for those shoes, and felt myself harden completely. I wondered how experienced this young woman was. I only knew that she was Charles Swan's daughter, and that was it. I decided to get a background check on the angry beauty before me. All the answers I desired would be on my desk within the hour.

"Will that be all?" I asked with irritating calm and a lot of sarcasm. "You keep telling me that you hate me, but the more you say it, the less I believe it, Isabella."

"I hope you rot in hell." She spat as she smoothed her hair with shaking hands. She was trying to compose herself before leaving and I watched with rapt attention as her small but curvaceous breasts rose and fell. I imagined them bare and felt another spike in my rampant lust.

Getting my mind out of the gutter and into the present, I realized she had just wished me to perdition. I laughed. The sound caused her face to flame with embarrassment, as hatred flashed in the dark blue depths of her wide doe eyes.

"That is hardly a threat to me, little girl. My place in hell was assured long, long ago. Probably when I was around thirteen years old and I made my first kill. I'm sure that is when God abandoned my soul."

Bella stared at me in silence for so long that I suddenly feared for her mental health … her face was that blank.

"Well, I hope they reserve an especially terrible place in it for you, you evil bastard. I hate you. You crush people and you don't even care."

Her venomous words came after a long pause and I realized that's she had been gathering her composure rather than losing her mind.

"Shall we have dinner so that you can tell me just how much you hate me in greater detail?"

I grinned at the incredulous expression on her face as her plump lips parted in shock at my statement. I just could not seem to help myself; I wanted to see her again.

"Are you fucking insane? I wouldn't eat with you if you were the last human on the planet and it was the last food available. I can't believe you asked me that after what you have done." She turned and marched angrily towards the thick wooden door, her slender hips and delicately curved ass swinging with a subtle sexuality I was sure she was unaware of. Turning at the last moment she spat, "Fuck you, Edward Cullen."

I felt my grin widen at her words as the door slammed shut behind her alluring ass with enough force to cause a landslide. "I hope so, Isabella. I really hope so." I murmured.

I shook my head at her gumption.

It's was truly astounding how much I had let her get away with. Anyone else would have been lying dead on the plush carpet with a bullet hole through their head.

Not Isabella Swan.

She would walk into the devil's lair and demand justice.

She was fearless and magnificent.

I wanted to fuck her so badly my body ached in a way that it hadn't since I was fourteen.

What a woman.

I leaned forward and pressed the button for the secretary who now worked for me.

"Ah ... yes sir?"

Her hesitant tone grated on my nerves and I clenched my teeth.

"Have a background check done on Isabella Swan. I want it on my desk in an hour."

I waited.

The girl was struck speechless, she had apparently never been asked to do such a thing before. She was gone; I couldn't work with people who couldn't deliver what I wanted.

"Um ... Sir? I don't know how to do that."

"You're fired."

I cut the connection, not bothering with her shocked silence.

Incompetence fucked me off.

I immediately dialed a number on my cell phone.

"Maria, please have a background check done on a woman named Isabella Swan. I want it within the hour."

"Done Sir. Anything else?"

"Find out where Isabella lives. I want to know that before I get the background check."

"Yes Sir."

I cut the call at once, idly watching the changing colors spread across the afternoon sky above the Chicago skyline. It's was nice, but all I could fucking see were glowing blue eyes and a plump mouth.

Within ten minutes, my cell phone rang.

"Yes Maria."

"Sir, I have sent you the address via email and the background check will be on your desk e.t.a; half an hour."

"Good. Thank you. Oh and Maria, get your things together and get your ass down to my new office. Make sure you show the old secretary out on your way in."

"Very well Sir. I will be there before the information you requested is on your desk."

I cut the call again without a goodbye.

I didn't do goodbyes.

Even though I was quite fond of Maria, she was the best secretary I had ever had and I valued her work, she was as expendable to me as everyone else who worked for me. Running a global operation didn't require sentiment. This was good, because I didn't have any.

Quickly checking my emails, I found the requested address and grinned to myself in glee. Bella Swan wasn't going to know what hit her. When I wanted something, I usually went after it with a single-minded determination that scared most people into early capitulation. Somehow I didn't think that Bella would yield so easily, and the thought of a good fight with such a fuck hot reward made me very eager to begin the battle I knew was coming.

B~E~L~L~A

Evening fell before my tired eyes and I finally turned away from the beloved view I had stared at each day since I was six years old.

I had decided that mourning over the home and land I would lose tomorrow was a pointless exercise. I was emotionally drained and sick to my stomach.

Edward Cullen would take it all from me just as he had everything else.

I hated him so much it burned my insides with its ferocity.

He was everything I detested in a man.

Arrogant.

Dictating.

A Bastard.

He had the devil himself as a cohort I was sure. No one else could have such an ugly temperament yet possess an angel's face.

He fascinated me, although he would never know that.

He had been responsible for my father's death; I just knew it, even though police had said it was suicide. I knew that jumping off the top of his own building just wasn't my father's style. I knew he had been pushed or at the very least told to jump at gunpoint.

My father had never been a nice man. He too was arrogant and unfeeling. Unconcerned with others needs and emotions.

Including mine.

I had never been anything to Charles Swan other than an annoyance.

An encumbrance.

A daughter who should have been a son.

Nothing I did was ever good enough for him and even now, in death, I was sure that he was sneering at my inability to keep my inheritance.

Charles Swan had borrowed money from the devil, eighteen months the ago, to aid a failing venture he had started in Singapore. The project had failed, but nonetheless, Charles had failed to repay the loan.

Nevertheless, the devil had a way of collecting what was owed to him.

And Edward Cullen had indeed come collecting.

What my father had never told me was that his entire empire was failing. The money was all gone, including my trust fund in its entirety. I was actually a poor girl masquerading as a wealthy one. My father didn't have the means to repay Cullen Enterprises. Not even close. I had discovered only yesterday that my father gambled extensively, yet another part of his life that had been hidden from me.

Charles Swan had taken a dive off the top of his own building the same day that he had informed Edward that he couldn't repay the loan.

I knew he had assistance in taking that particular dive. My father never could have been that brave.

I knew that Edward Cullen was a dangerous man. His name was linked with numerous cold cases and it had even been hinted at that he ran a crime syndicate that spanned the globe. Of course, none of it was confirmed.

I knew that I had to fight this irrational and quite frankly psychotic attraction I felt for him. It wasn't sane to want the man who was hell-bent on destroying your very existence and taking everything you valued. Nothing I had heard about him was good, in fact, people seemed to fear him.

Having only recently left a private girls school to go to University, my experience with men in general was sketchy and very limited. My father had made sure of that. I was physically innocent while my friends were not.

My best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, had often laughed at my inexperience and declared that I should play the field a little to gain some much-needed mileage. I had often wished I could be like them. Carefree and careless, they were everything I wasn't allowed to be. I was twenty and I had never even been kissed.

I mostly followed orders from my father although I sometimes rebelled, much to my sorrow. My father wasn't above hitting me when I disobeyed.

I sometimes wondered if my mother would have stood up to Charles as I sometimes did. My last memory of her was vague and tainted by the seventeen years that had passed before it. I could only remember her face had been kind and her eyes a dark, sparkling blue, exactly like mine.

As a three-year-old child, she had represented safety and comfort to me. Now I wished with all my heart she hadn't died and left me alone.

Alone with Charles, alone in this big scary world.

As I turned on the water and stepped under the warm, soothing deluge, my mind was a chaotic mess of fear and uncertainty. I just wished I could switch my mind off to give myself some respite.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

There was no one to help me, no one to call for advice.

I was completely alone.

Washing quickly, I stepped out of the shower and dressed in a short, white cotton mini dress and nothing else. It contrasted prettily with my olive, skin tone and dark hair. It was gypsy casual and I loved the freedom it afforded me.

Padding on bare feet back towards the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and a few carrots out of the double door fridge before heading out to the stables. Spending time with my horse was always a soothing time for me.

But soon even she would be gone.

My leather sandals clicked rhythmically against the cobbled pathway that led to the old-fashioned stables I loved so much. I had walked this path a million times and yet this time was ominous.

Because I knew, it would be the last time.

Twelve beloved heads appeared over the tops of the stall doors, curiosity vibrating from each glossy head. Soft nickers and a few neighs sounded as they greeted me happily. I knew each of their likes and dislikes. I knew their individual hues and their sounds. They had been my escape as a lonely and neglected child.

Poor things, they didn't know that by this time tomorrow they would be gone, too.

Like everything else, they would belong to Edward Cullen.

Phantom, my mare, remained silent as she waited for me to approach, as she knew I would. Her powerful neck arched over my shoulder as she nibbled lovingly on my freshly washed hair. I closed my eyes and savored the warmth of her breath as it washed across my face. It smelled of warm hay and affection.

I patted her satiny neck and then stroked her sensitive nostrils while staring into her wide eyes.

Phantom had been mine since she was a filly, seven years before. She was my baby, my pride and joy. She was the only thing that my father had given to me that I truly treasured.

She was my friend.

Tears threatened to overflow as I fed my horse the carrots and apple. After kissing her one last time, I left quickly heading back to the dark and silent house. The early evening air was filled with the sound of buzzing insects and the distant sound of traffic on the highway that bordered our estate.

I switched on the lights as I went through the house, shutting windows and bolting doors. Even though we had a state of the art security system, and guards posted at intermittent points along the estate I was still careful.

With all the servants already gone, I had never felt so alone.

I was so deep in thought that the dark figure lounging indolently against the wall in the living room almost gave me a heart attack. I screamed and ran towards the door only to find it guarded by a massive man I had never seen before. I shut the door on him hastily, leaving myself at the mercy of the stranger.

Fear pounded through me and adrenaline rushed through my bloodstream. My hands shook as I inched my way along the far wall, my eyes fixed on the shadowy figure who still lounged against the wall, arms and legs crossed casually.

Something about the tilt of his head and his insolent manner set off warning bells in my head.

I knew him.

My body pulsed with awareness.

It tingled through my most intimate place and I stifled a gasp of outrage as I finally recognized the intruder.

My body had only ever reacted to one man like this.

"You!" I sputtered pointing a shaking finger at his hidden face. "You dare to come here! Leave!"

A deep chuckle sounded from the shadows. It was startlingly pleasant sounding. It set off thrumming strings deep inside me that I didn't know where there until now.

"I can do as I please, Isabella. This is my house now, along with everything inside." He pushed away from the wall, his hands casually hung in his trouser pockets. I still couldn't see his face, but I realized that mine was quite literally in the spotlight, with a lamp shining on my figure, highlighting my expression in high definition clarity.

I pushed as much venom into my expression as possible as I stood my ground.

"You might own the house, Mr. Cullen, but I have until to tomorrow to vacate. Leave."

"As I said, Isabella, I do as I please. I wanted to see you, so I came to find you. There is a small matter I wished to discuss with you." He finally stepped out of the shadows and my breath caught in my throat as my heart pounded into life with surprising force.

I swallowed the unbecoming reaction I had to his angelic face and poured more hatred into my mind, recalling every wrong he had done me.

"There is nothing more for us to discuss. You have all I own. I have nothing left to give you. Nothing left for you to take. What could you possibly want?"

Edward grinned and then his intense gaze trailed across my face and body with insulting thoroughness.

"Can't you guess?"

I shook my head as my mind refused the conclusion it was fast reaching.

Impossible.

He couldn't mean ... me.

Horror washed over me leaving me cold and then dangerously hot, as the idea that this gorgeous man wanted me took root in my traitorous mind. I forced anger to flood me in a comforting blanket as I sought refuge in my righteous indignation, trying desperately not to focus on Edward himself.

"You bastard! I wouldn't allow you to touch me if you were ..."

He cut me off, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"...The last man on earth ... I get it, Isabella. Your denial is a noble effort. But I know women and I know you want me. There is no need to hide anything."

The arrogance of his statement blew me away.

Of all the fucking nerve!

"Conceit is obviously one of your flaws, Mr. Cullen, as well as delusional tendencies. You should speak to your phycologist about it. I don't want you! I only wish you gone from my life for good!"

The annoying smirk remained as his glittering green gaze travelled over my face, feature by feature, hunger in their light depths. His grin disappeared as that lazy gaze trailed down my short dress, onto my bare legs.

His eyes were the color of fresh summer grass.

Or maybe a clear stream on a summer day.

Cucumber green.

I could drown in those eyes and never wish to come up for air.

Traitor!

I chastised myself harshly.

What was I thinking?

This man had possibly killed my father and he was taking everything I held dear in the world, leaving me penniless.

"Oh Isabella, I know women far better than you can imagine. I can see how you look at me. Deny it all you want, but I know the truth."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pressed myself up against the wall as Edward approached me further.

Step by step he stalked me; jungle grace and lithe beauty his weapon. All the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room; I struggled to breath, as my gaze was locked with his.

I felt mesmerized by him.

Drowning.

Delirious.

There was stubble on his perfectly sculptured jaw. It was a thing of beauty. He grinned as I stared at him, much like a cornered critter; fascinated. His scent enveloped me as he came nearer still, teasing my nostrils with a spicy, clean scent, which reminded me of the ocean on a stormy night.

Dark.

Decadent.

Forbidden.

Edward Cullen was all those things and more.

My fingers gripped onto the edge of the desk I stood next to, digging into the hardwood, looking for a purchase they couldn't find. I was scared. I was also filled with an emotion I had never felt before. It was nameless, undefined, and therefore completely terrifying.

My limbs trembled and I couldn't stop them. My heart pounded in my chest, far, far too fast. My stomach fluttered wantonly as he neared, it seemed to be filled with mad butterflies, trying to escape right through my skin.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked furiously trying to hide their presence. I didn't want to show this man any weakness. I was just so confused at the chaotic emotions flooding me I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough, Mr. Cullen? You killed my father, I know you did. You're an unfeeling bastard and I hate you!" I spat up at him as he loomed before me, blocking out everything else. He was tall, far taller than I had first thought. I was dwarfed by his height.

"Was it such a loss, Isabella? He was a cruel man and a worthless father. Do you honestly mourn him so?"

I shook with anger as I realized that he had obviously done a background check on me. How else would he know all that?

"How dare you snoop through my private life, Mr. Cullen. It is none of your business. I am none of your concern."

Edward tilted his head to one side thoughtfully as he floored me with his next words.

"Everything about you is my concern; I have made you my business. You are better off without a father that treated you like you weren't good enough."

I dropped my eyes from his; I didn't know how to answer him.

I noticed that he wore a white button-down shirt beneath his suit jacket. The jacket hung open as if he had pulled it apart after a hard day's work. The shirt was without a tie and its top four buttons were undone to reveal a triangle of skin.

His hair was longer than was deemed professional and its messiness fell over his forehead in sensual abandon. I had a sudden and irrational urge to run my fingers through the reddish-brown strands.

God, he was so beautiful.

The word 'handsome' didn't convey just how supremely gorgeous he was. I imagined him as a seraph and found the image fitted him perfectly.

His brows were well defined and framed his intense eyes to perfection. Even his nose was perfectly shaped and in proportion to his face. I couldn't seem to find a flaw.

I felt a wayward tear tremble onto my cheek as I refused to acknowledge its presence. I watched as Edward saw it and I started violently as his hand lifted to wipe it away.

The first time Edward Cullen touched me was a moment I will never forget.

Napalm exploded across my skin and a bone deep trembling began that shook the foundations of who I was up until that moment. Nothing mattered when he touched me, nothing else seemed important.

Just him.

It was such a simple touch and yet it seared my very soul with its intensity. His fingertips grazed my cheek, catching the drop of moisture and a gasp fled from my traitorous mouth. It was loud in the silence that surrounded us and I was consumed by embarrassment, my eyes flicking towards the guard I knew to be outside that door.

"Shhhhhh, Isabella, he wouldn't dare to disturb us nor will he ever talk about anything he sees. His life depends on it. Just let me touch you and I will show you things you haven't even dreamed of. Beautiful Bella," he cooed besides my cheek, "I want to look after you." His thumb rubbed across the edge of my lower lip and I shook. "Let me."

His voice was as smooth as melted caramel as whispered words trickling across my skin and into my ear. My eyelids slid shut for a brief moment as his voice melted my insides. He had a devil's voice; it whispered sweet nothings I shouldn't be hearing.

I knew I shouldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

My father's killer.

Murderer!

Thief!

No!

I threw off his hand, anger infusing me with the necessary strength needed to do so.

"Get off of me, you dirty bastard!" I hissed while rubbing my cheek and lip to get rid of the unwanted touch. "I don't want your blood-stained hands on me."

For the first time, I saw anger fill his eyes and they snapped at me with terrifying ferocity.

For some reason my body found his anger a turn-on, new blood flooded my cheeks with color. The heat of them made me feel off balance and more ashamed than ever.

Suddenly his hands grabbed my shoulders with the force of a vice. I was lifted up until only my tiptoes were touching the floor.

Real, cloying fear pulsed through me then as I realized that maybe I had pushed him too far.

I was pressed up against Edward's chest as his unrelenting grip tightened further.

I wanted to melt against him and happily drown in his scent.

I wanted him to kiss me.

I got my wish.

Harsh, firm lips pressed onto mine and everything else ceased to exist. Time disappeared and I was consumed by white-hot heat.

Edward's tongue parted my lips and I gasped as his taste flooded all my senses.

My hands pushed at his shoulders trying to dislodge him, but his strength was so much greater than mine.

I was helpless.

Desire shimmered through me as Edward continued to kiss me, there was no area left unexplored by his wicked tongue.

I felt violated and satisfied all at once.

"Stop ..."I whispered even though it was the last thing I really wanted him to do. Edward ignored my half-hearted plea only to press open mouthed kissed onto my neck and shoulders, dipping ever lower and closer to my straining, hard nipples.

Braless, I felt exposed and vulnerable to his advances and I was terrified because I didn't want my body to betray my need for him.

Rough, relentless hands lifted my arms above my head anchoring them firmly onto the wall behind us. He secured my hands with one of his while the other one slid down my neck until that hand was squeezing and touching my breast. Merciless fingers plucked at the hardened nub and my hips arched against his body in helpless appeal.

"No ... Mr. Cullen ... Please ... stop." I pleaded again, my voice husky and strange to my ears.

"Stop denying me, Isabella. You want this ... you want me ... and I want you so fucking much. I haven't thought of anything else since I saw you for the first time three days ago. You've fucked with my head so badly, Ms. Swan. I won't be sane again until I have you."

"No ..." I denied hotly as my body betrayed me time and again. "This can't be happening..." I groaned.

"Shhhhhh, Isabella, beautiful girl ... let me show you how good this can be between us. Bella, let me love you."

His voice melted my insides and a burst of wetness dampened my thighs, as they lay naked beneath my dress.

However, I knew I should fight.

So I did.

I twisted and turned within his hold, trying to break free, but to no avail.

Edward was just so much stronger than me.

Fighting had the opposite effect on my body to what I would have thought.

The more I fought, the more aroused I became.

I was so fucked, I realized.

Rose would be pleased that my language was so terrible. Alice would be pleased that I was still fighting Edward, even when I knew deep down inside that it was hopeless.

My short dress rode up my thighs as I struggled, Edward's firmly muscled thigh came to rest between mine and I ceased to think clearly. He rubbed against the moist flesh hidden beneath my dress with his leg as he pinned me to the wall with surprising ease.

I was mortified when his knowing eyes held mine mercilessly that annoying smirk was back, ill humor evidently forgotten, as he glanced downwards at the juncture of my thighs. I squirmed against him, my cheeks flooding with fresh color as I tugged on my still tethered hands ineffectually.

Edward slowly lifted my dress with nimble fingers to reveal my naked lower half. I was bare, at Rose's insistence, my shame easy to see as my pussy lay against the tailored fabric of his trousers. A clear damp patch rested below my sex.

I tried to look anywhere but at Edward.

But he wouldn't allow it. Adamant fingers lifting my face up to his.

"Look at me, Bella. My Bella. Look at what I do to you - don't be ashamed. Watch." Edward commanded and I couldn't refuse.

His voice was so compelling. So commanding, that I gave in despite my blushes and total lack of confidence.

I watched as his long, lean, fingers parted my nether lips, a snail's trail of glistening moisture dribbling out of me. Slowly Edward slid his fingers into the petal-like lips of my sex. I was torn between painful embarrassment and dangerous desire the like of which I had never felt before.

I watched the intense and harsh lust on his angelic face and as he watched his fingers invade my body. His expression was one of ownership and triumph.

I bucked against his hand as pleasure erupted through me in decadent waves.

My inexperienced body was putty in his hands.

And I shamefully wanted nothing more than for him to continue his assault on my body. But I wouldn't ask for it, I couldn't.

I think Edward knew that.

My eyes turned tilt and rolled backwards into my head at the sensation of Edward's long talented fingers sliding deep side of me. He pushed two fingers inside me at once. The feeling was like nothing I've experienced before, it was overwhelming, and it made my body shake. A moan trembled on my lips that I ached to release and yet I was too shy to let myself go completely, so I clamped my mouth shut.

There was a hardness beneath Edward's trousers that hinted at a total lack of composure. I have heard that men grow hard down there when they get excited by a woman. I can't imagine it, as I have never seen a naked man.

But my friends assure me that it is so.

I'm curious, and then ashamed that I was to begin with.

Edward's next words have me writhing in an embarrassed need.

"Look at your beautiful pussy, Bella. It feels so good wrapped around my fingers. You're so tight and so wet for me. Listen."

I do, and then almost faint in horror at the wet sounds coming from his pumping fingers. I'm so excited that I'm a live wire. Every inch of me aches, shakes and burns. Another burst of moisture engulfs my pussy and drenches Edward's hand.

Oh fuck. I'm a goner.

Edward kisses my neck again and I cannot stop the cry that leaves my lips as his teeth graze my flesh, hard and Insistent.

"Let's move this to a bed, Bella. Which room shall we use?"

I shake my head pointlessly back and forth against the wall, trying to deny what I've already admitted to wanting want more than my next breath.

Edward Cullen is going to be my first lover, but I won't make it easy for him.

"Come." The single word is a command and I follow, my hands still bound by his.

He takes me to the door and I balk at going through it, I don't want to see the knowing look on the guard's face.

I don't need my shame to be broadcast to everyone.

Edward flung the door wide and I see for myself that the guard is gone.

Relief washes through me and I stop struggling.

Edward leads me down the familiar passageway, opening doors as he goes, I presume that he is looking for an obliging bed.

I say nothing; I neither hinder nor assist him.

I'm pleased with myself.

That pleasure is short lived as Edward finds what he is seeking. It is a guest bedroom; huge wrought iron bed dominating the room, a long wardrobe borders it, the doors lined with mirrors. I found myself blushing again as I see my own figure reflected by the shiny surfaces.

I look so different than I usually do.

My long hair was a wanton tangle down my back and around my face. My usually pale skin is rosy and my already full lips are plump and swollen. My eyes frighten me, they are firece, glowing blue orbs. I watch Edward's reflection too; he is even more gorgeous, unaware as he is of my observation. I was startled to see how good we look together. An evil thought weaves itself through my traitorous brain and I push it aside viciously. I could never be with someone like him; he is a criminal, a murderer.

I look away quickly, hoping Edward hadn't seen my appraisal of him.

His quirked brow and amused expression tell me my hope was in vain.

He grabs me around the waist and hauls me up against his body, facing the mirrors. I am forced to watch us now, in bold clarity. The lights he flicked on overhead highlight our expressions clearly.

There is only one word to describe us together.

Beautiful.

I turn my eyes away, but Edward won't let me, but of course.

His harsh fingers turn my face back towards the mirror. "Look at us, Bella." He demands and I do.

I find that I love how he shortens my name; no one has called me Bella before. My friends simply call me Isa.

I like Bella.

She is wanton.

She is free.

She belongs to Edward. I admit to myself that I want to be that girl for him.

"See how fucking good we look together? I knew it from the first moment I saw you." I waited with bated breath for what I knew he was about to say. "I knew then that you belonged to me."

I stare at Edward, my eyes locked with his cucumber green gaze. I feel my insides flutter in excitement as I imagine belonging to such a man.

It excites me because I know that he would possess every inch of me and never let me go.

It fills me with hope and I'm not sure why.

Edward finally releases his hold only to grasp both of my breasts in his large hands. He cups them roughly and I feel my nipples harden again, only the thin cotton separating them from his intensity.

Our eyes were still locked in the mirror, his face resting above mine as his hands lowered my bodice slowly, sliding the fabric off my shoulders and then down my arms. I stiffened and tried to break away. Edward's hold on me tightened, forcing me to watch as he laid me bare.

My naked breasts were revealed and I watched his hungry eyes slide over them eagerly. My eyes almost shut as his scorching touch engulfs me.

"Watch us, Bella." He whispered into my ear evilly. "Don't close your eyes."

So I watched.

His fingers mould and then pluck the tight buds of my nipples and my hips move of their own accord, pressing into him.

His hardness is pushed into the cleft of my ass and I rubbed against it shamelessly.

Edward made me do things I wouldn't have thought myself capable of, and, what's more, he made me enjoy it. It was frightening and liberating.

Edward pulled the thin fabric of my dress down further until it pooled at my feet and I felt as if my whole body was flushed with embarrassment. I was naked in front of a man for the first time in my life.

I was completely vulnerable and at his mercy.

A strange pride filled me as I saw Edward's eyes flare with a lust so intense it melted my insides. I was proud that I was capable of making this powerful and dangerous man feel so intensely.

My body was slender but with curved hips and lithe thighs. I had thought it was ordinary until I saw that expression on Edward Cullen's face. It looked like he wanted to devour me and I shivered voluptuously at the thought.

One of his hands slid over my stomach and dived between my legs, forcing them apart in the process. I didn't want to see the expression of lust on my face, but I couldn't stop looking at the tableau of us. I watched my own lips part as panting breaths escaped between them. My arms, which had been hanging at my sides, deliberately useless, now rose hesitantly towards Edward's hair. The red-brown strands shone under the overhead lights and I itched to touch its softness.

Edward's lips pulled up into a smile as he saw my hands hesitating midair.

"Reach out and touch me, Bella. I want to feel your hands on me."

I couldn't deny myself any longer. My fingers tangled with those silky strands of caramel and I moaned softly at the sensation. Plunging my fingers deeper into his hair just as his fingers plunged deeper into my slick pussy, garnering another, louder, cry from me that turned Edward's eyes from fresh summer green to dark Indian jade. My long, manicured nails scraped his scalp as I pulled him closer, so much closer.

The gesture was a small victory for Edward and it was total surrender for me. I didn't want to fight him anymore.

I wanted Edward more than I could ever have imagined wanting anyone, and it didn't matter anymore that he had killed my father or that he was about to leave me homeless and penniless. Nothing mattered at this moment other than what my body wanted.

And it wanted Edward.

Pulling get me towards the bed behind us, Edward tossed me onto the soft white sheets. I gasped as I landed; the air was knocked out of me.

I didn't try to run, although I knew I should. I lay there and gazed up at Edward. He popped the buttons on his shirt easily, revealing a sculptured torso, tanned skin and a muscled stomach. A faint dusting of golden hair ran from his belly button to the edge of his trousers. I wanted to follow it with my tongue and I blushed at the thought.

Edward shrugged out of the shirt and then reached for his belt buckle. I lay still, just waiting as his nimble fingers made quick work of his trousers too.

My eyes widened as I saw his erect cock for the first time. It was huge and jutted out towards me as if asking me to touch it.

I found that I wanted to touch him.

Every millimeter.

Edward was male perfection; he had the flat sinewy muscles of a fighter. Every inch of him was gorgeous and I had the strange urge to worship him with my whole body.

He dropped onto his knees before me, parting my knees with firm hands. My face flamed once again as my body was on full display beneath his scorching gaze. My unease soon disappeared beneath the force of his admiring gaze.

Beautiful hunger darkened his summer eyes until they were the green of a stormy sea. I was hypnotized by them. They infused me with an emotion that tore at my very core.

Edward leaned over me, his body barely grazing mine, his face above me, messy hair falling onto my forehead. The hardened tips of my breasts barely touched his chest, but electric currents still surged through me from that small contact.

Then at last his lips found mine again and it was slow delicious torture. He tasted of rapture and they carried me to the stars, gently licking and biting, exploring every inch of my mouth until I was quite literally delirious. My fingers tangled in his hair again, pulling him closer and then closer still.

Edward lowered his body onto mine and I forgot everything as his achingly hard cock came to rest between my thighs.

The need rose within me once again and I whimpered into his mouth, he swallowed my sounds greedily, lapping up every syllable.

My knees parted further beneath his weight as he slowly lowered himself onto me.

Edward released my lips to watch my face as he rocked his hips against my core. Slick wetness coated his cock as it slid through my nether lips in a sweet sinuous rhythmn. I felt my eyes begin to close, but Edward gripped my face between large, harsh hands and forced me to keep my eyes on his.

I knew that I shouldn't be a willing partner in my own deflowering and by such a man, too. There was literal blood on his hands, I had heard that he was a true thug, killing and often torturing those that stood in his way.

My father included.

And yet I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward Cullen was the most beautiful sinner I had ever seen and I wanted him to take what he wanted from me.

Everything, if necessary.

His hardness thrust against me again and again and I cried out as he stopped briefly to massage my pussy with knowledgeable fingers and the tip of his cock. I ached deep inside, curiously empty and unfulfilled. I stroked Edward's shoulders, tracing each muscle and taught sinew with my fingertips.

A deep groan was pulled from his mouth and I smiled to myself in triumph; maybe Edward was feeling the same level of arousal as I was, I realized. That knowledge filled me with a deep sense of satisfaction.

I tensed as the tip of his cock pressed forward into my body; the intrusion was somewhat painful but also felt good. I watched as his lips parted, his sweet breath fanning across my face, intoxicating me with his essence. My eyes lapping up every part of him, everything about Edward was visually stimulating.

I arched my hips slightly and felt pleasure surge through me as Edward's body merged with mine. A stretching, burning sensation prevailed, until, with a sharp push, Edward was fully sheathed inside me. There was discomfort at first and then another more intense pleasure took over, obscuring the pain I had felt.

"I'm sorry, Bella, the pain couldn't be helped," Edward said kissing my lips. "But now there will only be pleasure little one. Can you feel me inside you? You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

Edward's hand lifted my leg over his hip as he rocked into me repeatedly. My fingernails dug into his flesh and I curled myself around his straining body, matching each of his movements.

A building, spiraling sensation began in the pit of my stomach as we continued to move.

Every inch of me was on fire in the most pleasurable way. The awareness of Edward so deeply inside me filled me with a sense of completion and a desire for more of him.

All of him.

I stopped questioning the reason I wanted this man so much. I only focused on the moment and threw myself into him, loving him, being with him wholeheartedly.

I felt as though I was racing towards the edge of a precipice, urged on by each and every movement of his body within mine. Pleasure tingled through me as I watched Edward's eyes darken to slate. Our lips met again as I tumbled off of that great height. My body spasmed repeatedly around his. His thrusts became fast and jerky as he soon followed me over that delicious drop. I felt Edward's body tense and then quake around me and inside me, every cell joining mine in nirvana.

"So fucking good, Bella..." He groaned against my mouth, his voice raw, like crushed velvet.

We still kissed, our tongues moving lazily, touching, tasting, exploring. Shivers chased each other across my skin even though I wasn't cold in the slightest.

His kisses were deep and claiming. I felt as though he was staking his claim on me, but it didn't move me with fear. Instead, a strange hope blossomed in my chest once again. I refused to think of why I would feel like that.

I only lived for now.

We continued to make love for the rest of the night. My pussy ached and still it wasn't enough to stop me from being with Edward.

I did indeed worship him with my eyes, mouth and body. Again and again until I felt drunk on Edward Cullen. He guided me and taught me about every aspect of physical love.

He kissed every inch of me, he allowed me no modesty and I revelled in it all. His rough passion and dark lust combined to make me feel complete.

Exhaustion finally claimed me and I fell asleep in his arms.

Drained, bruised and content.

Through the fog of sleep, I thought I heard a cell phone ring. I was too tired to pay it much heed and I fell asleep again.

...

Early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains, waking me gently.

Cold, harsh reality flooded me as the realisation of what I'd done filled my mind and heart with dread

I'd slept with the enemy.

Literally.

Shame tried to take hold of me, but I refused to allow it.

I didn't want to feel shame for what I'd done with Edward.

I shrugged aside my misgivings. I then showered and dressed quickly, nervous excitement and a touch of fear quickening my steps.

I dressed fairly casually in jeans, a lace blouse and high-heeled pumps. My hair piled in a haphazard manner upon my head to form a messy bun. Every bit of my body was covered in bites, bruises and stubble rash. It was pointless trying to hide it unless I'd worn a sheet. So I shrugged aside my exposed arms and neck and began packing.

There wasn't much that belonged to me anymore. Most of it was now Edward's. I silently wondered at how much one night could change things. I no longer hated him and I was resigned to this situation in which I found myself.

The traitorous part of me, the part that had first noticed my attraction for Edward, wondered if I would ever see him again. He had just left me, so I wasn't expecting anything from him. He had gotten what he wanted, apparently.

In a way, Edward had freed me. I was finally able to start over without my uncaring father and dogged by my family name.

I would find a job and a flat to rent. I would live as everyone else did. For the first time in forever, I could just be me.

The prospect of having my own life made me happy.

But my thoughts were filled with Edward as I packed some more small boxes with my personal things. It was if he had branded my mind as well as my body.

I had no help packing since Edward's secretary had already dismissed all the servants. Once the job was done, I decided to walk around my childhood home once more before I called a taxi.

Forlorn, I walked down the steps towards the patio near the pool. Memories flooded my mind. Some happy - some not.

Regardless of how flippant I tried to act, this was still home.

But there was a far deeper ache in my chest and I didn't want to dwell too much on why that was.

Tears stung my eyes as I'd turned to leave. My heels tapped lightly along the pavement beside the sparkling azure water. A light breeze lifted my hair, tossing it playfully, as the cool air, dried my tears.

My traitorous heart jumped as I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I whirled to face it, only to have my heart plummet in disappointment.

It wasn't Edward.

It was his guard.

"Are you here to make sure I leave? Don't worry; I'm packed and ready to go I'll just call a taxi." I said brusquely, walking past the hulking man who looked like a serious weightlifter in a suit.

"No Ms, I'm here to give you your ride to Mr. Cullen's house. Can you show me which boxes you want to take?"

I stared at him dumbfounded.

Edward's house?

"There must be some mistake ... um ... what is your name?"

"Felix, Ms."

"Well, Felix, there must be a misunderstanding. Mr. Cullen never mentioned to me of any desire to see me today ... or any day for that matter. You must have gotten your wires crossed."

Felix stood unmoving as a boulder, arms folded in front of him, his expression blank. "No, Ms. Swan, there is no mistake and I never get my wires crossed. Mr. Cullen had to leave you earlier than he would have liked due to a matter of business, which couldn't be put off. He sends his apologies and me, to escort you to his home."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My heart was pounding again at the mere thought of seeing Edward again. But the businesslike manner in which he sent for me grated on my nerves.

"Well, you can inform Mr. Cullen that I don't wish to see him. If he can find my address and every other personal detail about me, I'm sure he can find my cell phone number as well."

With that, I turned away from Edward's guard and walked steadily past him into the house.

"Ms. I don't think you realize who you're dealing with. Mr. Cullen will not take kindly to your refusal."

I didn't turn to face Felix; I merely looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm very much aware of who I'm dealing with, Felix. But if your boss doesn't like my behavior he may come and tell me so himself."

Felix nodded, and instead of leaving as I'd hoped, he pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen before holding it to his ear.

"Mr. Cullen, you were right, she won't come with me, sir. What should I do? She told me to tell you that if you didn't like it, to come and tell her yourself."

I almost grinned as I watched Felix deliver my snarky message to Edward.

"All right Sir. I will tell her."

He cut the call and turned to me, his expression utterly blank.

"Mr. Cullen said that you must expect his call within ten minutes."

I nodded coolly and turned to leave once again.

No sooner had I stepped into my living room than my cell phone began to ring. It sat on the coffee table in the center of the room. I stared at it for several moments before picking it up with a shaking hand.

"Yes?" I answered as if I didn't know who was calling.

"Bella, I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning. I'm been very busy today, but I'd like to see you, for lunch in fact, at my home. I have a proposition for you to consider."

"Um, okay, I guess. Why did you send Felix? You could have just invited me the usual way, Edward."

"This is my way, Bella. You should be honored I called you at all, I don't usually bend the rules for anyone."

"Why did you bend them at all?" I asked curiosity filling me.

"You belong to me, Bella. It's that simple. Fighting the inevitable is a pointless exercise, I can promise you."

Well then, what could I say to that?

"Okay, I'll come with Felix."

"Goodbye Bella, see you soon."

I realized that my stomach was doing flip-flops and that my heart was fluttering uncontrollably. Edward's voice did positively indecent things to my body. His actual presence was a clusterfuck for my senses.

This man was undoubtedly my kryptonite.

I was burning with curiosity as I considered all the possibilities of what he could wish to say to me.

The options I came up with made my bones weak and my knees wobble.

Felix carried my few boxes to a waiting limousine. I stared at it in shock. While my father had owned one, we had seldom used It and certainly not for daytime house calls.

I took one last look at my old home and climbed into the car. The door was closed behind me and Felix climbed in on the opposite side from where I sat. I realized that he wasn't just a guard - he was a body guard. As soon as his door shut, we were underway. I glanced at the hulk-like man from under my sunglasses.

He seemed aware of my scrutiny despite my eyewear.

"Is there anything you might need, Ms. Swan?"

"Just a few answers. But I don't suppose you could help me with that?"

Felix inclined his head and a ghost of a smile touched his stern mouth. "I will reply to the ones I can."

"How long have you known Edward?"

"For twenty years, Ms. Swan."

"That long! I didn't think that Edward was that old."

"He isn't. I have been his personal bodyguard since he was ten years old."

"Wow. So he is thirty? I didn't realize."

"May I enquire how old you are Ms.?"

"I'm twenty, Felix."

"Young, but not too young. A perfect age, Ms." Felix assured me.

I realized that this was a strange conversation to be having with Edward's hired help. I slipped into silence and watched the countryside slide by as the limousine seemed to be taking us further out of the city. I was intrigued as to where our destination was.

"Is Edward everything they say he is?"

Felix raised an eyebrow questioningly, so I amended, "Is what they say about him on the news true?"

"He is much more than that, Ms. Swan. Reserve judgment for yourself on that account," Felix replied shortly.

"I won't ask you to betray your boss, Felix."

"I never would Ms. Swan; Mr. Cullen is more than just my boss. He is my family. I have worked for his family all of my life, going on forty-five years now. I don't betray family."

"Why are you telling me all of this then?"

"You would have to ask Mr. Cullen that, Ms."

"He told you to answer me?"

"He did- within reason."

I fell silent as I realized that there was no situation, no contingency, which Edward didn't plan for - he seemed to be perpetually aware of every detail.

I felt overwhelmed.

"Is he always so well organized, Felix?"

"He has to be, Ms."

I nodded and fell silent once more.

The drive was almost over; I could sense it as Felix adjusted his jacket slightly and sat upright. The car meandered along a small paved road that seemed to be leading up to a country manor. I realized we were on the outskirts of the city.

The house was impressive and stately; old money as my father would have said.

"Is this his home?"

"Yes Ms., it's the family home since 1797. The Cullens came over to the new world searching for a better life and they found it. Mr. Cullen will tell you the full story."

I stared, dazed, as the limousine drew up outside an impressive front door with stone steps leading up to a carved wooden door that looked antique. I drew in a shaky breath and prepared myself to see Edward again.

I slid my sunglasses off and up into my hair. Felix got out and opened my door even though there was a butler waiting to do so. It was as though Felix had been told to protect me.

Judging by his actions and continued close proximity to me at all times, I guessed that he had been.

I gazed up at the gabled manor house in awe. It was beautiful and well maintained. The leaded windows were quaint and the roof vaulted. I longed to explore the house and all its hidden nooks. I looked back over my shoulder and smiled at the unrestricted view of the parkland in front of the house. It was the countryside, but close enough to the city to enjoy the best of both worlds.

Excitement took hold of me then, I wanted to discover everything about this amazing home.

I wished it were mine almost as much as I wished its owner were.

I admitted this to myself although I would rather die than admit it to Edward. It still felt like a betrayal to my father to want Edward so much, and yet, what had my father very done for me?

Felix directed the butler to take my boxes to a particular room. I started to protest, but Felix gave me a no-nonsense look that silenced me at once.

He obviously had his orders.

A woman appeared, middle-aged and motherly; everything a lady her age should be. She wore a respectable dress and surprisingly, an apron.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Mrs. Kent, I'm the housekeeper here. Welcome! Please do come in. Mr. Edward said to make yourself at home until he returns. Come this way!" She gushed, ushering me gently into the massive and lofty hallway. It was tastefully furnished, different time periods evident through all of the furniture. I felt as though I had stepped back in time.

There was love and care evident in everything I saw. This was obviously a home and not just a house. My heart warmed as I walked with Mrs. Kent to what appeared to be the living room.

I imagined a young Edward running through the halls of this house and through the garden, shouting and playing as boys do.

I felt my heart melt a little more.

I wanted to get to know the man behind the legend, I realized. It was a dangerous game, no doubt, but undoubtedly tempting.

Maybe I would have the chance.

My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I wondered what Edward had wanted to discuss with me.

"Please make yourself comfortable Ms. Swan. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Kent," I said, somewhat distracted as I walked over to the grand piano in front of the wide windows that faced the garden and a small lake beyond.

"Very well, Ms. If you need anything, just ring the bell over there." She gestured toward the short rope hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room.

I eyed it in wonder. I genuinely felt as though I'd stepped back in time. I shook my head slightly as if to clear it and smiled at Mrs. Kent. She dipped slightly and left the room.

A manor house.

Servants who still curtseyed and yet all the modern amenities, too.

This was heaven, I decided.

All I needed now was for Edward to arrive so that I could at least see him one last time before I moved on to my normal life.

I sat at the piano and lifted the ornate cover. The black and white keys were beautiful and I wished I could play - not for the first time. But my father had always put it off when I had asked him for lessons.

Gazing out of the window and drinking in the lovely veiw of green manicured lawns and perfectly wild shrubs, I felt content for the first time in so long. The sound of singing bids drifted on the breeze and I sighed in peaceful happiness as my fingers grazed over the ivory keys.

There was the sound of a car arriving and then voices filled the hallway, my spine tingled and my heart rate picked up, I knew it was Edward.

E~D~W~A~R~D

For the first time ever I was eager to see a woman I had spent the night with.

Normally, I couldn't wait to get rid of them and move on to the next pleasant distraction.

However, Isabella was different.

She was everything to me and I wasn't sure how that had happened in such a short time.

Maybe it was as my father had always told me; when you find the right woman, you'll know.

When I'd gone to her home to see her, my intentions had been far from honorable. I had planned on getting what I wanted and then leaving her. But something had happened during the night.

Something profound.

She had truly been innocent before I had taken her, and that alone was different. I had never made it a habit to fuck with innocents. But I liked that I was the only one to touch her. It made her that much more mine.

As I said, Isabella was different.

I had found out that she was extremely sheltered and had been ill-treated by her deadbeat father who had masqueraded as an upright businessman. It made me as happy as a pig in shit that I had invited him to kill himself before I did. My reputation preceded me and Charles Swan had kindly obliged and jumped off the roof of his own office building. It had saved me hours of messy retribution.

Served the bastard right.

When I imagined him laying a hand on Bella's perfect alabaster skin, a murderous rage took hold of me and I wished Charles Swan alive again - just so I could kill him - my way.

Anyone who harmed Isabella was going to have a very serious problem on their hands - me.

I had ordered the head of my personal bodyguard staff to go and fetch her for me while I was otherwise occupied. I knew that she would be sore with me for leaving her without a word and I also knew that she would expect me to text her or at least call.

I didn't.

I never fucking called or texted any piece of ass I'd used. It grated on my nerves that I even wanted to call her.

Eventually, I had relented slightly to get her to come without force. I didn't want to order Felix simply to take her, I liked the firey streak she possessed and I wanted her to keep her dignity.

She was mine.

The first woman I had ever referred to as such, and she deserved only the best of everything.

I wouldn't belittle her.

But I would be obeyed. That lesson she had already begun to learn last night.

I was scared shit of my own feelings where this small slip of a girl was concerned. She had literally turned my whole fucking world on its ear. I wasn't sure which way was up or down.

I was so screwed, but I'd be damned if I'd let her know just how pussy whipped I was.

That was personal shit and I was going to keep it like that.

I left the warehouse on the docks where my men had detained a man who had been asking questions. I knew he was part of the most fucking determined opposition I had in Chicago. The Chinese were my allies out in the open, but under cover, it was another story. Their leader, James Yin, an American-born China man, had been trying to overthrow me since my ascendance to the mafia throne ten, years before.

His man hadn't spilled anything of importance despite the days of torture. He was an loyal employee, was being the operative word.

My thoughts were all of Isabella, even while my hands were quite literally covered in blood.

As I washed up at a tap beside the warehouse, I wondered what Bella would say if she could see me now.

I grinned at the thought of doing battle with her. She was magnificent when she was fucked off.

She was so sexy when she was angry that my cock twitched at the thought of her, those wide, dark blue eyes and that deliciously plump mouth drove me insane with want.

The cuffs of my white shirt were slightly stained with blood, but I didn't care. Pulling on my discarded jacket I climbed into my Bugatti Veron. I didn't like being driven most of the time, unless it was for official business.

Speed and I were good friends and I loved the wide array of supercars I owned. I wondered if Bella liked cars.

Within half an hour, I was on the narrow road that led to my home.

I was aching to see her again.

I was also eager to see how she looked surrounded by my possessions. Something told me that she'd look just right.

I parked the car and walked quickly towards the entranceway. Felix gave me a quick rundown in the hall and Mrs. Kent beamed at me approvingly. She apparently liked Isabella, which was a first for her. She usually detested any woman I was seen with.

Tramps she called them. Gold diggers. Whores. Her names for them were endless. Obviously Bella had impressed her, but then, I mused, Bella would impress anyone.

Feeling a lot like the lovesick, pussy-whipped idiots I usually loathed, I quickly went towards the living room where I was told she was waiting for me.

The sight that greeted me made my stomach flutter in a way I had never experienced before.

I loved beauty; beautiful women, beautiful cars, beautiful houses ... but Bella was in her own league.

She was sublime.

Her profile was silhouetted against the magnificent gardens as she sat at my grand piano. Her long, beautifully manicured nails stroked the keys idly as she gazed out at the view of the front lawn. I saw a hint of dark bruising along her slender neck and felt my whole body tighten in response to the memories of last night. A deep sense of possession flooded me, along with triumph and satisfaction.

Her surrender to me had been a thing of beauty.

Leaning casually against the doorframe, I watched her silently, my hungry eyes caressing every inch her.

A slight tilt of her head and a faint smile told me that she was aware of my presence.

"Bella." I said my name for her softly and saw a shiver run along her spine.

Little did she know that she affected me as much as I did her.

"Edward." She said softly.

My name on her lips did indecent things to my composure. Fuck this for a joke, my cock was already half hard and I hadn't even touched her.

"Thank you for coming."

As if she'd actually had a choice, I scoffed internally. But the sentiment was right.

Bella turned to face me then, her lovely cheekbones flushed with color. I met her shy gaze directly.

"I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"Ah, the proposal."

"Uh, yes." Her voice was hesitant, obviously because of my wording.

"It's very simple, really," I said as I sauntered into the room, going directly to my stash of bottled water and scotch.

I decided on water.

I felt her eyes follow me and smirked slightly as I unscrewed the cap and sipped the icy coldness. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, straight to business then. Well, Bella I want you and you want me, so I've decided to offer you the protection of my name."

I saw that my words had not registered at first, but then realization came fast. Her face grew pale and her lips parting in shock.

"The protection of your name? What exactly are we talking about, Edward?"

I sipped my water slowly as I allowed my eyes to run over every inch of her deliberately.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Isabella."

For once, she seemed utterly speechless.

Silence engulfed the room as she stared at me in shock.

"I didn't realize my proposal would shock you that much."

She swallowed thickly before replying, "Well it did. This is the last thing I expected. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why now? I've heard you like variety, a different woman every day and I won't put up with that shit."

I smiled widely at that, she hadn't said no, she was putting her cards on the table.

I liked that.

"I wouldn't expect you to. The way I live won't change, but there won't be any other women, if you marry me."

Bella nodded as she considered everything. A loose tendril of shining brown hair framed her face and tickled the corner of her luscious mouth teasingly.

I so badly wanted to fuck her again. I ached for her velvet body around mine.

Fuck this shit, I wished she would answer already and put me out of my misery.

"Are you what they say you are on the news?"

I knew that this question was coming.

"Yes," I replied shortly. Being honest hurt like fuck, it went against the grain to admit to anything, but she had to know me, out of everyone she had to know who I was.

She froze and stared at me like a deer trapped in the headlights of a car. Her wide blue eyes held no shock, but there was a tinge of revulsion but strangely no fear.

I waited.

Hope filled me despite my better judgment, as I literally held my breath for what she would say next.

"Would it be a proper marriage?"

I cocked my head slightly, curious. "What do you mean?

"Will we have a family?" Bella blushed as she forced herself to say this.

I grinned at her as I raked a hand through my hair. "I sure as hell fucking hope so."

Bella blushed again, this time scarlet. "Do you always swear?"

"Do you?" I countered. For such an innocent thing, she had one hell of a mouth on her.

"Hardly ever, normally. You seem to bring it out in me." She admitted shyly.

"I swear most of the time," I admitted still grinning. "I try not to, but it's fucking hard."

Isabella grinned back at me, her face for once not angry. I found I liked it a whole lot.

"What's your answer, Isabella?" I pressed.

Bella got up from the bench and gracefully swept towards the window, she remained silent so long that I thought her answer would be no. And then, with a little, somewhat jerky breath she turned to me and I saw a smile play around the edges of her generous mouth.

"As insane and it is, my answer is yes." She whispered.

I smiled widely as I pushed away from the side table I had been leaning on and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. She seemed mesmerized by me and I loved the bemused expression on her face.

"Fuck Bella, you had me there. I thought you were going to say no."

My hands lifted of their own accord to frame her face, my fingers caressing her cheeks and then the corners of her mouth.

Her luminous eyes stared up at me and then slid shut for a moment as if she were savoring my touch. They reopened and I saw desire there, for me. It pleased me more than anything had in such a long time.

"Did my answer matter so much?" Bella asked softly.

She was looking for an admission from me and I wasn't sure if I could give her what she needed right now.

But I sure as hell could try to give her something.

"Yes it did matter. I've never wanted any woman as much as I've wanted you. You're mine. It really is as simple as that. I've never said that to any woman before."

Bella smiled then and the sight actually made my heart miss a beat.

Fuck me.

"Really?" She said as her arms hesitantly rose to wrap themselves around my neck. "I...I feel the same way about you, Edward. The press say that you are the very devil and that you kill people, but the crazy part is I don't care what you do, I only care about who you are to me."

I smiled at her sappy, romantic words and loved every one.

"I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were mine, Isabella, and your words right now have just proven me right. I might not be fucking romantic and I might swear too much, but I can promise you this; I will always look after you and I will always protect you."

I watched as her face infused with color.

"That's enough for now." She replied.

I leaned in and pressed my mouth to hers. Her lips were petal soft and parted beneath mine easily. Cupping her chin I slowly invaded her sweet tasting mouth with my tongue. I fucking loved kissing her.

Pulling back, we both swayed a little as if we were drugged.

"I'll have the rest of your belongings brought here today."

Bella smiled, her eyes fixed to my mouth hungrily. "I'm already moving in with you?"

"Damn right you are. No better place for you to be planning our wedding than from inside the devil's lair." I grinned.

She sighed and then mused, "I was homeless this morning and now I have everything I could have wanted."

"It just proves that even innocents can be tempted." I teased.

Bella laughed and the sound made me a happy man. "You're enough to tempt an angel, Edward." She said mischievously.

I kissed her again and found that there was nothing more I could wish for.

Bella was all I wanted.

A/N; Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know!


End file.
